Expansion plugs which are commercially found comprise generally two sockets connected together by means of longitudinal elements which must be caused to bend rearwardly of the front surface of the panel supporting the plug.
The initial distortion for starting to bend the plug necessitates to apply to the plug a very great force while the ulterior bending of the plug does not necessitate a great force but implies an important working stroke.
The invention solves the hereinbefore described problem by creating a new plug grip which enables, for fitting expansion plugs, to first exert a very important force, and then a force which is substantially smaller but has a long stroke, which permits an expansion of wall plugs in a simple, safe and rapid manner.